They Don't Know About Us
by daydreamermarvel
Summary: Young reader finds herself in front of the Avengers Tower. She joins the team because what cause her to get inside the tower. She develops a crush on one of them. you have a secret relationship with him later on. would your teammates ever find out? would they accept it? (happens after age of ultron. civil war happens. but ends differently).
1. Chapter 1

It's been 2 years since I joined the team. I was 16 when I joined. My powers are fantastic! I'll tell you! First of all I can sense your emotions, that allows me to know when someone is in danger, or feeling happy, sad, irritated, even if your horny! But don't tell that last one to anybody. Also, I have magic like Wanda's. but instead of a Scarlett color, I have a dark purple. Yeah, I'm a mutant. Wondering why I am with the Avengers rather with Charles Xavier? Well let's say that I had the pleasure of meeting that school, but for some reason I felt so out of place. Okay, before I start telling you another story, let's focus on this one.

So 2 years ago I found myself at Avengers tower. Why? My 16 year old self liked to wonder around and explore my power by sensing other people's feelings. So I walked past it. This strong feeling made stop in track, and I had to catch my breath, because that strong feeling had knocked it out. Once I looked up, I saw that it was the tower. So curiosity got the best of me and I made my way to the main entrance.

"Hello. May I help you?" a voice made me jump a little. And by little I mean, I almost peed my pants.

"for the love of pizza! Don't scare me like that ever again! God" I said my hands on my knees.

"I'm sorry Miss y/l/n. Do you need to talk to Master Stark?" the voice said. _The heck?_

"B! How did you know that my last name is y/l/n?!" I said

"I've been programmed with a facial recognition thanks to Master Stark. My name is FRIDAY" the FRIDAY girl said.

"okay, whatever. I just had this weird feeling and I feel like I had to check what it was. Would you let me in? I can ask Stark about it" I said. I was trying to get inside. I needed to get inside that strong felling stings in my whole body. I had never felt something like that before.

"I'll contact Master Stark, but you can wait in the waiting area Miss y/l/n" FRIDAY said before opening the elevator doors for me.

"Thanks" I said

"You're welcome" after a couple of minutes, the elevator finally stopped, and opened its doors. Then it hit me again. That feeling. It was stronger than before. It made wince a little.

"Master Stark will meet you in a moment Miss. Do you need something? You heartbeat seems to be speeding up a little. Shall I call a medic of the upper levels?" FRIDAY asked. I will admit I was scared that I might be dying. It was too strong.

"no thanks. I'll just wait here" I said sitting down on the nice sofa. Like what? 5 minutes later I heard footsteps approach. The sofa was so soft that I was about to pass out on it.

"y/n y/l/n. 16 years old? What brings you here? Xavier must be freaking out" I heard Stark's voice coming from behind me. I sat up straight, I turned my head and saw his face.

"well I know he is not. He knows how to track me down if he needs me" I said

" So what brings you here?" he said

"I had a strong feeling that knocked the wind out of me. I had never felt something like that" I said. I was about to have a fat headache. I can feel it. Hahaha that's funny.

"uhh…okay so, all I know is that you are mutant. Don't exactly know your powers. Would you explain a little more so I know what to look for?" he said sitting in front of me. I sat down.

"well I can manipulate minds, I can sense your feelings. If I'm really close to someone, I can sense it even if I'm in a different country. But I'm still working on my powers, Charles been helping a lot. He thinks, actually believes, that I haven't explore them all. So I was doing that before something stopped me here" I said to him. He looked engrossed by what I was telling.

"mmm. Okay so your powers made you stopped here? And you haven't felt anything like that before?" he said while standing up. I wasn't sure if he was asking me or just talking to himself.

"y/n wanna look around and detect what it was?" he asked.

"umm, sure. But first can I have something for the headache I'm about to have? No wait…yup it's here" I said rubbing my temples. My head was hurting so bad.

"sure follow me. I'll take you to the kitchen" he said we enter the elevator. We were going to almost the top of the tower. The feeling got stronger by the moment. I didn't tell Stark about it. We reached the floor, and he showed me the kitchen. He gave me a pill and water.

"here. So, can I ask you something? But you don't need to give me an answer right now" he said.

"sure" I said while taking another drink of my water after taking the pill.

"would you consider joining u…." I interrupted Tony when I drop the glass in my hand. That feeling. It hit me harder than before. I couldn't think right. I felt to set of arms around me. Both pretty strong arms but one set felt huge. I opened my eyes. _When did I close my eyes?._

"y/n are you okay? Sweetheart?" I heard tony ask

"let's take her to the medical wing, she's going to pass out" I heard a strong voice. That voice made me weak to the knees. _God!_. That was my last thought before passing out in the strong arms of that voice.

/

I woke up by the sound of voices around me. I could feel worry, confusion, delight, wonder, curiosity, and a little of that feeling. I made a sound almost like a groan when I tried to move. _Did my back just cracked?._

"hey y/n? how are you felling?" I heard Tony ask. I open my eyes and my sight almost made me pass out again. The avengers were there. On my left was Tony and Bruce Banner. On my right Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, a purple robot. _What was his name again?._ Next to him? Wanda Maximoff, next to her Thor. And next to him the hottest guy I've ever seen after Logan was Steve Rogers. _Why those the feeling comes from him? Is he okay?._

"y/n?" I heard Tony ask again. I was staring for the love of guacamole!

"yeah. Just I bit of a headache and my body hurts. That's about don't worry. And I know you are the one worrying here" I said giving him a smirk.

"well yeah a 16 year old comes to our tower saying that had this strong feeling that knocked the wind out of her, and then passes out? Heck I'm allow to be worried!" he said. It made me laugh but I soon stopped when my head stared to hurt again.

"okay. Ouch. That's what I get for laughing" I said while rubbing my temples.

"so what was cause you to pass out?" Bruce said " by the way Bruce Banner. Nice meeting you Y/N" he said extending a hand.

"likewise" I said shaking his hand

"well tony was talking about something I don't quite remember but the feeling came stronger than before. I don't know what it was. Sorry" I said.

"don't apologize, you are still in the process of exploring your abilities. Maybe this is one of your powers?" he said. _Well it can be…_

"the only thing I know is that the feeling is still here. One of you is the one that I'm sensing the feeling from" I said. That made everyone eye each other.

"so who is it?" Clint said eyeing me.

"not you. Captain are you okay? Because it comes from you" I said looking at him. Like everyone else in the room. He started blushing. His hand went to his neck.

"yeah…umm…yeah. I'm fine. Don't the other have the same uhhh…feeling?" he said

"no. Clint feels amused by this. Natasha kind of impressed. Bruce and Tony are just feeling like they need to know more about my powers. Wanda and Thor are just surprised of my powers still. From uhh Vision? I just get like a tingle of confusion. But you. I feel like I can't figure you out. Like a puzzle. But It manages to hit me. Make me weak. I don't like. It scares me that something bad is happening but at the same time I know you are okay" I said.

"y/n. we know that Charles is the one is helping you with your powers. But would you like to be part of the team? And yeah we are asking you. You don't need to answer now. You can talk to Charles about it" Bruce said.

"I'll think about"


	2. Chapter 2

After along time of trying to convince Charles about joining the Avengers, he gave in. but he knows that he always be like a father to me. He took care of me, he helped me when I had no home. He was there. And will always be. It has been around 2 months since I officially started living with the avengers. I'm home schooled. I train with them. Steve and Natasha are my superiors. I get away with most thing because I'm the youngest. The only ones that don't let me get all spoiled are Steve and Natasha. I've been left alone with one of them at least once. I can't go to missions yet. I'm too young. Right now I'm sitting with Steve in the living room watching supernatural. _God! Dean is hot as fuck!_

"so y/n, how are things with school? Need any help?" Steve said. _Really school?_

"well, I'm kinda bad at history so my grade isn't the avengers initial" I said pausing the episode and turning to face him

"History? Really? I can help you with that. Do you want to do that now?" he said

"okay I get it. You don't want to see me fan girl all over the Winchesters" I said giving him a smirk

"yeah. Let's go" he said smiling a little.

/

2 hours later and I'm here dying of boredom. Although that face he makes when reading just makes me wanna kiss him. But I can't. yeah I have a fat crush on America's sweetheart. And do you remember that feeling I had? Well later I found out that I was just attracted to him. But I still wonder how that happened. I had never thought of him that way until later after I met him. But makes me wonder why was he feeling like that.

"okay so are you done with your homework?" he asked looking up from the tablet

"yeah" I lied

"you are lying" he said looking at me with those fucking eyes!

"no I'm not. Maybe?. Yes?. Okay yeah I'm lying! This boring we've been here for 2 hours. I'm hungry too" I said to Steve.

"how about you finish you homework, and I'll take you out for dinner?" he said giving me a smile

"okay" I said giving in

We went out after I finished my homework. We went to f/r and we had a blast. We ate, talked, laughed, and told each other a little more about ourselves. After that day Steve told about his time as a skinny and short boy. In exchange I told him about my family, and how Charles had found me when I was just 11 years old. I cried talking about them, he didn't mind. That day I knew my heart was far gone in love with Steve. But at the time to me just seemed like my first crush, and I was afraid that my heart was going to be broken if I ever dare to say anything about it. So I kept it to myself.

/

A year later I found myself worrying about what to wear for my birthday party that Tony had decided to throw. Not only my birthday but also almost my first anniversary as an avenger. Tony had told Charles to bring all my friends from the school. So the only ones that came where Charles, Logan, Hank, Jean, Scott, and all the teachers at the school. Yeah no kids my around my age. So that was one reason why I wasn't feeling great. I was depressed because I had no friends that weren't old enough to be my parents or grandparents. I heard a knock on my door. I wiped the tears that had somehow managed to come out.

"y/n. are you ready yet? Everyone is already here" I heard Steve said

"uhhh yeah I just need a minute. Just…come in" I said I didn't want to leave room. He opened the door and I made his way towards my room where I was sitting trying not to cry hard.

"are you okay? Why are you crying?" he asked. He keeled in front of me, his face clearly showing worry. I told him how I was feeling. I had managed not to sob, but tears were streaming down my face. Steve wiped them with his thumb.

"hey, don't cry about it. Do you remember what I told you that day at f/r? I told you how I was before I was Captain America. How I just had Bucky there for me. No family just him. I told you how things were. You got it hard I know. y/n you got people out there that care about you. You have Charles that loves you like his daughter. To the team you are like their baby sister. To me you are special, you are best girl. We all love you. You have us. You have me" he said to me with the most sweet voice I had ever heard. Know I was crying hard he had warm my heart so much that I could see my feeling as wave lights around me. I gave him a big hug

"thanks" I said after I pulled away

"you're welcome y/n. now let's go have some fun. I'll even dance with you. But I might have to use something to make you taller. You are 5'2 and I'm 6'2. my neck is going to hurt if I look down" he said smirking.

"jerk" I said while standing up

That night was the greatest night of my life.

/

Well that was so long ago. Now I'm 18, and I'm in a happy, healthy relationship with Steve. Yeah Steve . We've been dating for almost 2 months. 2 months ago I turned 18. okay I'll explain…

3 months before we started dating, things with Steve had gotten a little weird. Is not like he was acting weird, but me? I was a mess. There was no time of the day that I'll not be fantasying about him. During training I would just imagine him on top of me after pinning me down, and kissing me. That's how it started just with kisses. Then hot make out sessions. Last but not least sexy times with Steve in every room you can think of. And if I was really horny, the kitchen, car, gym, couch would do. I was losing my mind. I was virgin. A really horny virgin, and I was starting to get sexually frustrated because I needed more that just my powers. Yeah, I can use my powers to make myself cum.

I was in the gym when Steve came in.

"y/n we have a mission. Vision is going to stay here with you. I'll see you later" he said giving a kiss to my sweaty forehead, that made Steve laugh.

"I should've thought about it before kissing you"

"yeah. Bye Steve. See you later, don't get yourself kill you hear!" I said

"don't worry about me. But don't make Vision think about existence again. Last time you did that he acted weird for a whole week" he said half serious.

"come on it was fun! But I promise" I said.

That night they were on the news, and they weren't saying how great they were. After that everything went to shit 'civil war' happened among the team. Worst than that I had no say in it. I was just a kid, but they still wanted me to join one of them. But the thing is, I was minor so the only thing I could do was watch how Steve fought for his long lost friend, and Tony fought because he wanted everything to be right. I know Tony felt guilty for that kid's death. That lady, I get were she was coming from, but had no right to do that. I hated being there in the middle. I knew what they were feeling so I knew everyone's motives. I knew things, they didn't let me say it because of my age, but guess what? I told Steve and Bucky when I managed to sneak out without Clint noticing or Wanda for the matter. So when they saw me in that parking lot before the fight even took place, I knew Steve was going to flip.

"what are you doing here y/n? how? Clint I thought you got her save!" Steve was angry and worried

"I did! I dropped her off at the Xavier's!" Clint said looking at me, also angry but scare of what Cap might do to him because he didn't managed to get me save from the 'civil war'.

"would you stop! I'm old enough to be here! Especially when the only person that can sense emotions knows how their minds are working so if you want to fight and destroy the team, fine by me! I'm not the one who is going to be screw up by this! So if you'll excuse me, I'm going to tell Tony about what you guys have planned because the team I chose is not willing to let me fight with them" I said. I was angry, and kinda of proud because I managed not to curse!. I turned around but before I could leave, Steve grabbed my arm and turned me.

"listen is not that we don't want you fight but…I'm scared that once you set a foot out there, they won't stop. We are fighting for what we know is right. They fight because of what they thinks is right. I don't want anything to happen to you. You can leave and not be part of this madness. I love you, and I can't lose you because of this. You are my best girl remember? y/n, you are my best girl" Steve said. But the last part was more of a whisper that I could hear. My heart was beating fast that I could feel how the blood run through my veins. _Did he just said he loved me? But really loved me?._

"yeah I did" he said like he had read my mind.

"Steve, I need to fight. I know where Tony's motives comes from. He feels guilty for Sokovia, and that kid's death. He blames himself for it. He is scare of what he can do next. Because of what happened in Wakanda, he is accepting Ross' orders. Try to talk to him out of it. If he doesn't want to listen, well then that is his own stubbornness" I said. " by the way, I know I'm your best girl, and I love it" I gave him a smile.

"so you Steve, what are we doing?" Bucky asked. _Well hello there…_

"we are going to try to talk to Tony, and if it doesn't work, we'll see" Steve said

After that, things didn't go the way we wanted. Tony didn't listen, he brought a guy, that by the way he talked and acted I knew that he was around my age. If Tony was fighting because he felt guilty for the death of a student, then why the fuck he brought one! I swear that man can be confusing as hell. Steve and Bucky managed to leave. The others and me, well they ended up in a kind of prison while me I was sent to a correctional. Steve managed to take everyone out of prison and me out of that ugly correctional. Now we are in Wakanda. Steve told me everything that had happened after the fight. Bucky was put to sleep after he decided that it was the best. That night Steve went to my new room. He wanted to talk about 'us'.

"ummm…yeah well if I got it right you love me?" I asked. I was scared to hear the answer, because if he didn't, I'll might as well go back to that correctional and deal with heartbreak.

"I said I love because I do. I really do. The thing that is bugging me is the fact that you are…I mean you know…" he said while sitting next to me on the couch.

"because I'm underage? Yeah I know that's why you whispered it to me" I said

"I know! so that's why I'm trying really hard here not to kiss you. I can't control myself around you. Ever since you joined the team, I knew I was in trouble. I know that to everyone else I might look like a creep, but I love you and can't act on it" Steve said before grabbing a pillow and groaning. He felt so bad right now

"Steve I'm going to turn 18 soon" I said. That made him look at me smiling.

Since that day we've gotten away with little things like 'I love you' little cuddle moments, even sometimes he would give me a peck on the lips. Nothing more than that. Nobody knows about it. That is what makes it fun.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sitting on my couch with Steve watching 'Arrow'. We are in my room cuddling. He is caressing my hair, I'm about to fall asleep when heard a knock on my door.

"shit" Steve and I say at the same time. I stood up so fast that I might be as fast as the flash. When I opened the door the most confusing thing happened.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY Y/N!" Wanda, Clint, Sam, T'Challa, and Scott were there standing with a big cake. I looked at my little clock and indeed it was 12:00, officially my birthday. _Fuck I'm 18._

"Guys?Oh my God! thanks! How the heck did you all managed to hide this from me? Steve? You are a terrible liar!" I said while the guys let themselves in and put the cake on the table.

"well I guess I managed to keep it a secret because I didn't know about it" Steve said while looking at Sam.

"well we knew that you guys were going to spend the day together so we thought we should not tell Steve" Wanda said giving me a smile

"well guys are we going to eat the cake or not?" Clint said hopefully.

"no. first we are going to give y/n her presents! Mine first" Wanda said.

"you didn't have to buy me anything Wanda" I said. But that didn't stop me from opening the little bag. It was a picture frame, the picture was of Wanda, Nat, and me at my birthday/anniversary party.

"Wanda, this is so sweet! Thank you!" I said giving her a big hug.

"you're welcome y/n" she said hugging back.

"okay mine now. Mine is the best" said Sam. It was a bigger bag. I looked inside.

"Oh my goodness! Sam! Thank you so much!" I said giving a hug.

"okay you gotta tell me what it is, cause I'm stating to worry about my present" Clint said making everyone laugh

"he gave me a camera. But not any camera, he gave me the Palaroid pic-300! I've meaning to buy one of this. Sam was the only that knew about it. Again Sam thank you so much!" I said giving a kiss on his cheek.

"anything for you shorty" he said. _That nickname! Ugh!_

"ugh!" I said.

"okay now I really don't feel confident about my present. Is from everyone in the family. Even Nathaniel liked it" he said.

"if that little ball of sunshine likes it, I'll for sure like it" I said grabbing the bag from Clint. It had a card but I wanted to read it in private in case it made me cry. It was big photo album. I put the album on the table siting down. Once I opened it, I couldn't stop smiling. The pictures showed my old self with the team. I can tell that the gift has been planned for a while now, because they are pictures form everyone. I wanted to cry so bad. I missed rest of the team. We all did.

"thank you Clint, I love it so much" I said standing up. He gave me a bone crushing hug.

"you're welcome sweetheart. By the way, there is something from Nat in the bag" he whispered the last thing. I looked at him and smiled. I knew I was supposed to be alone to see what Nat has given me. Scott gave me a little box. Inside was a necklace with my initial with little ants holding it. It was the cutest thing ever. T'Challa gave me a pet. A Baby panther. He told me that soon was going to be brought to the palace. I was so happy.

"okay so Steve, you're turn!" Wanda said excited. She really was, I think even more than me.

"umm…well. I'm so sorry y/n, but I completely forgot about it. I'll make it up to you. Just ask and I'll give it to you! I've kind of been out of it lately" he said hanging his head low.

"hey don't sweat it, I even forgot about. If you guys hadn't come I sure would've forgotten about it" I said. We all been out of it since that day.

"you ask. I'll buy" he said to me.

"well can we now eat the cake?" Clint and Scott asked at the same time, making everyone laugh. We ate the cake that T'Challa's maids kindly made. We talked, laughed. The night went on smoothly. Around 2 everyone left to their rooms. Steve was the only one left.

"well that was something. I still can't believe they did this. I love those guys" I said putting the dishes away. When I turned Steve was right there. Before I could say something he kissed me. I was shocked but I was quick responding to the kiss. It was a hot and messy kiss. I loved it nonetheless. My hands in Steve's hair, his hands on my waits. We were battling each other for dominance. Steve won the battle. When Steve's hands started to make their way to the my breast, I moaned. Steve broke the kiss, his forehead against mine.

"God. I wanted to that for so long" he said chest heaving. So was mine

"me too, Steve" he said. I pulled him down so I could kiss those plumped lips of him. His hands went to my ass. I jumped a little so my legs were wrapped around him now. He carried me to my bedroom. Slowly he laid me down. Once again Steve broke the kiss. He was looking at me like I was the most beautiful thing in the world. He gave me a sweet smile before leaning down, and giving me kiss before making his way to my neck. His hands now were trying to undo my bra. When he finally did it, he wasted no time. I was a moaning mess. Steve was massaging my breast, pinching, rolling, and squeezing. Steve was leaving mark on my neck. But I didn't care. He was finally doing what I had wanted for so long. We were about to go further. Steve removed my tank top.

"you are so beautiful baby girl" Steve said admiring my naked upper body. I was blushing so hard, but because of how flushed I was, I doubted he would notice. He hovered over me one more time, but now he was going neither for my lips nor neck, he was going for my breast. Once Steve's hot mouth, I was gone in pleasure. I was moaning so loud that I was scared that someone would listen. But that thought left when I felt Steve's hard on touch my sex. I moaned at the feeling of him against my aching pussy. Steve was groaning while sucking on my nipples.

"Steveeve" I moaned. My hands made their way towards Steve's pants. Once I reached his jeans, I started to unbutton his jeans. I was in need for him.

"Steve, I need you. Please Steve, I want you to take me" I sa….moaned to him. Steve knew I was a virgin. I've never dated or even gone out on a date. Steve was the only person I've been in a relationship with.

"y/n, are you sure?" Steve said looking at me, looking for any kind hesitation. I know the was none

"I'm sure Steve. Remember that you told me that you were going to make up it to me because you forgot my birthday? Well Captain, I want you to take me. I want you Steve" I said smirking. I was a little scared because this was going to be my freaking first fucking time! I was worried because I know it hurts a little the first time. But that statement comes form girls that have done it with normal guys. I was about to do it with a motherfucking supersoldier! My pussy just clenched at the thought of Steve inside me.

"I want you to know that if you want me to stop, just say it" Steve said. He stood up removing his shirt, then his shoes, and socks. At last his jeans were removed leaving him just in his black briefs. I moaned at the sight. That made Steve come closer, his hands removing my yoga pants. His eyes never left mine while removing my black lacy underwear. Steve stood there admiring my body once more. I was supporting my body with my elbows, while we were checking each other. Steve finally removed his underwear, his hard dick sprung free. My eyes couldn't stop looking at his cock. _Fuck he is huge! How the heck is he going to fit!_ Steve opened my drawer, he was looking for condoms. He knows I have some here. One because he put them there, and second, I wasn't on the pill since my stuff were all left at the tower. Once he found it he rolled it on, and made his way towards me. He position himself between my legs.

"it might hurt a little, once you ready for me to move tell me, okay?" he said

"okay" I said, I was breathing hard. Slowly, Steve entered me. It did hurt a little. No much blood though, just a bit, like when you have a little paper cut. At least that is what he told me later. Once fully inside me, Steve leaned in, and kissed me.

"I love you y/n. by the way happy birthday" he said

"I love you too, and thanks" I said.

I moaned when Steve moved by accident

"move Steve. Please Move" I moaned louder. Steve started trusting slowly at first. It stilled hurt a little, but soon was gone when pleasure started to replace it. Steve felt amazing inside me. My legs around him, Steve kissing my neck, leaving even more marks.

"faster Steve" I moaned. Steve started to move faster in and out of me.

"ugh…you feel amazing baby girl" Steve said while pinning me down the mattress.

"fuuuuckkk! Steeeeve! I'm so close! Shittt!" I moaned

"me too! Come y/n, come for me!" he groaned next to my ear. With a 2 more trusts from Steve I came, screaming his name. I came hard around his cock. Steve came, my name of his lips. Steve and I stood like that for a couple of minutes, he was still inside of me. After our highs, Steve pulled out, taking of the condom, wrapped it, and threw it In the trash can next to the bed. He pulled me closer to him, so I was laying of his chest.

"thanks Steve. That was amazing by the way" I said kissing his chest

"you're welcome, and yes, yes it was" he said with a little chuckle, kissing the top of my head.

"we can't tell anyone we are dating yet. We've kept it a secret, and we are keeping it that way until later. If we tell them now, they'll know that this happened before i turned 18. I don't want them judging. It will kill me if because of our relationship, the would start seeing us differently" I said.

"I know. And if they still don't like it, well, fuck 'em" he said

"language!" I said mocking him _. We are so not letting that go_

"ughh! Come on!" he groaned before kissing the top of my head once more

"I love you" I said laughing at his reaction

"I love you too" he said. That was the last things we said before drifting to a nice sleep.

/

The next morning i woke up with sore legs. T'Challa had manage to contact Charles. I cried when i heard his voice. i did miss him. we spent the rest of the day with smiles on our faces. Since that day, we were actually happy, not caring about what was going on with our lives.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been 6 months since I turned 18. in those 6 months our lives changed for what I think is a greater good. Steve, and the rest of the guys went on a secret mission on a lead on how to get Bucky out of the control of HYDRA. They came back with one Soldier. He kept on saying that he would never talk. Wanda was told to take care of him. He talked. They helped Bucky, they gave him another arm. It was made out of Vibranium. Slowly, Bucky managed to recover his memories. Steve was happy seeing his best friend coming back from all that pain. Bucky was still afraid that something might trigger one of those bad memories, and cause him to go all winter mode. Tony contacted me, he wanted to talk to me about coming home with him. I told the rest of the guys about it. Tony and I decided to meet in Italy. We did. We talked about how things were going. I never once mentioned Bucky, because I knew it was still a raw topic for Tony. We spent a whole week in Italy, he really wanted me to come home by the end of the week. I told him that I wasn't going to leave Steve and the rest of the guys. I did miss the other guys, but what we've been through since that day was still stinging in everyone's heart. A month later after my first meeting with Tony, we had another one. This time the rest of the team came along. Natasha, Vision, and Rhodey were there. It was nice seeing them again. Rhodey was doing okay, Nat wouldn't stop saying that I look like a woman, Tony and Rhodey wouldn't stop teasing about boys, and Vision, well Vision was there just there. It felt like the old times, but something was missing. The others. That week was amazing specially when Tony gave me a bunch of papers that allowed me and the rest of the team to come back home. We have been pardoned. Bucky also had part on this arrangement, thanks to T'Challa. He had talk to the senate telling them how Bucky was created, how he was brainwashed, and that all he did this was out of his power. He was a machine, a toy for HYDRA. They allowed him to come back, but if he ever attacked innocent people he was going to be arrested or killed. Once I came back to Wakanda, I told the guys about everything that went down in Italy. They were confused, angry, and happy that they finally can see their families. That is for Scott and Clint. A month later we got back to the Tower, it looked like no one had been living there for years. But soon the tower looked like it once did, even Peter was coming to the tower everyday to work with Tony. He was younger than me for a couple of years. But not everything was color pink, Steve and Tony would always be at each others throat. They knew when to stop though, Bucky was still feeling guilty about what had happened with Tony's parents. He wanted to tell Tony that he was sorry, but I told him that he wasn't ready to hear it. I promised Bucky that once I knew Tony was ready, I would let him know.

Today was a really nice day. We were all watching a movie that Nat had wanted us to watch with her. It was 'The girl on the Train'. I was sitting in between Bucky and Steve. Nat sitting next to Steve. Sam, Scott and Clint were on the floor in front of us. Tony, Wanda, and Vision were sitting on the other sofa. with Peter, and T'Challa in front of them. After the movie ended, Tony wanted to play a game. We all groan once he said he wanted to play truth or dare.

"Tony, we can't play it the way you want us to play. Peter is here, so is y/n" Clint said smirk on his face

"Clint, Shut up. I'm old enough to play the way I know he plays. Thrust me, I know" I said

"I don't really want to play, actually I have to go home. May is going to freak out if i don't get home" Peter said. They guy had a point but we all knew he just wanted to leave.

"FRIDAY please call May and inform her that Peter is going to stay the night because we are working on something really important. Thanks. Now you are going to play, we will ask you easy stuff" Tony said. Peter let out a defeated sigh. Once we were all ready to play Tony started by asking Natasha to ask some one truth or dare

"okay. Steve. Truth or dare?" Nat asked.

"ummm…Truth?" Steve said not sure if he wanted to tell any kind of truth

"have you been having fun in the bedroom lately? Because I can sense it. y/n you are going to tell us if someone is lying" Nat said now smirking at me. _Smart move Nat._ Steve was blushing with 50 shades of red on his face

"come on Cap. Tell us" Wanda said smiling. Steve cleared his throat before responding

"uhh, well…yes" Steve said while rubbing his neck

"is he for real? y/n?" Clint said

" uh…yes, he is not lying" I said I was blushing because, one I already knew about that and second because Steve was shining with colors around him. So was everyone else.

"I'm going to be asking you about her. Or him" Nat said smirking

"okay Cap, your turn" Tony said

"y/n, truth or dare?" he said. Now he wasn't blushing, now the bastard was feeling mischievous . _Fuck!_

"dare" I said. I wasn't going to be telling my secrets

"okay. I dare you to tell us the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you. With details" Steve said. That got everyone's attention to me. _Fuck you Rogers!_

"uhm…well. Okay. When I was studying with Charles, this one group of kids liked to annoy the heck out of me everyday. I told Charles about it, and they got detention. They got mad at me, and I knew they were about to do something to me. One day, we were supposed to prepare and exposition, about our mutation, and stuff like that. So I had my power point ready to go, this bad feeling started to like consume my body while I was doing my presentation. The last slide had a video of my cells, when I clicked on it…instead of my cell's video, there was a porn video. It was super loud, the audio was not only heard in the classroom, but the whole mansion. I got in trouble, but Charles later found out that those kids were the ones that changed my video. That didn't stopped the whole school on bulling the shit out of me" I said. When I was done everyone started laughing their ass off.

"hhahahahahha! I can't hahahaha! Believe that actually happen!" Tony laughed

"well it did. now stop laughing, we gotta keep going" I said. I was not mad but a little embarrassed

"okay, okay. Go, ask" Tony said wiping his tears

"Bucky, truth or dare?" I asked

"truth" he said

"Steve told me about how of a womanizer you were back in the '40 so I want you to tell us, how far have you gone with a girl, and if you have gone all the way, just out of curiosity, how creative are you in bed?" I said. I was smirking at him. He gave me this challenging look before answering. By the way, I knew that the rest of the team was surprised to hear my question

"I've gone all the way. and about how creative I am in bed, well, really creative. If I remember correctly I found out how to make a girl squirt in minutes. She told me that she had never squirted in her whole life. So did 2 other girls" Bucky said. I knew that Nat, and Wanda were trying to contain their delight about what they just had heard. The guys, well there were a lot of mixed emotions there.

"well Barnes, you are not lying about that" I said smirking. After that, game went on for an hour. It was fun to play especially because Peter had to answer if he was a virgin. Which he is. The last round you had to pick some one to ask you truth or dare. When my turn came I picked Bucky. And how I regret that decision.

"truth or dare, doll?" Bucky said. The idiot was about to ask something that gave me the chills

"truth" I said

"are you a virgin, and if not, tell us who it was with" Bucky said. _Son of a bitch!_

"I'm not a virgin. And I'm not telling whom I lost it with" I said. I was not going to be telling anyone

"you gotta tell, and how old were you because honey, you are 18, so you did it before 18 or after 18" Nat said

"I'm not telling" I insisted

"cap do you know? You have to know, she tells you everything!" Tony said

"no I don't. but come on tell" he said. _He is playing along with them!_

"okay! I was 18 when I did it. And it was with…." I about to say it when Wanda stood up mouth hanging. She was shocked about something. She glanced at Clint who looked confused for a second then quickly stood up gasping and looking at me just like Wanda. Then Sam did the same thing.

"what the heck? What is wrong with you 3?" Tony said

"we know who it was with!" Wanda said she was grinning like an idiot

"no you don't" I said. I quickly stood up

"yes we do! On your birthday! After we left your room Clint, Sam, and I made our way to the kitchen to drink some water. On our way to our rooms were heard noises. Moans to be exact. We didn't investigate because it came from your room. You were watching TV, so we thought you were watching porn! During the rest of the day we saw how you were looking different. I had this feeling coming from you! Now we know why!" Wanda said.

"so? Who is it?" Tony said. The fucker really wanted to know!

"Steve" they all said at the same time. Time stopped. I was about to pass out. Steve was about to pass out too. The rest of the team was shocked. I couldn't believe it. They kind of knew about it, and they had just reveal our secret. I was not ready to confront them about this. So I did the only thing I could do. I cursed.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! SHIT! SHIT SHIT SHIT! MOTHERFUCKER! FUCKKK!" I yelled. Is not that I was angry. Is just that I wasn't ready

"y/n! language!" Tony said making the team laugh. I even laughed a little. Steve didn't

"ummm…are you guys okay about this, because if you guys are, I might as well relax. This feels weird" Steve said. In a low voice

"what you mean cap? Of course we are okay. I mean I know for a fact that you never had feeling for her the way we do. We knew that this was going to happened. But we thought you were to good to act on it. At least you waited" he said. Everyone agreed on that statement.

"God we kept it a secret for so long, because I was afraid of your reactions" I said

"hey, nobody can judge you for that. Love is something no one can control, you guys love each other. If you are happy, we are happy too" Tony said giving me one of those big smiles of his

"yeah we can't judge. But don't go making out every where now" Bucky said

"by the way punk, remember that time during the '40 that you had a crush on this girl, but she was 17, so you didn't say anything?" Bucky said to Steve

"yeah" Steve said blushing hard

"well it happened again and this time you did got laid" Bucky said grabbing Steve by the shoulder

"shut up" Steve said making everyone laugh

That night the team finally knew about me and Steve. They accepted it, never once they judged us about our relationship. That was the good part of them finding out. The team was my family they were like my siblings. The only thing that I never thought about was, how I was going to tell Charles about it. That day did came, and I have never seen Charles use his powers on someone besides bad guys. Let's say Steve had a fat headache and some broken ribs when we visited the mansion. I swear, my family is crazy. Superheroes for the rest of the world. To me? They were just crazy ass people, but I wouldn't have it any other way. Now I just think about that once, they didn't know about us.


End file.
